1. Field
Advancements in non-volatile storage technology are needed to provide improvements in cost, profitability, performance, efficiency, and utility of use.
2. Related Art
Unless expressly identified as being publicly or well known, mention herein of techniques and concepts, including for context, definitions, or comparison purposes, should not be construed as an admission that such techniques and concepts are previously publicly known or otherwise part of the prior art. All references cited herein (if any), including patents, patent applications, and publications, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, whether specifically incorporated or not, for all purposes.
Various aspects of flash memory as used by Solid State Disk (SSD) controllers will now be described in part to establish a technology background and in part to establish antecedents for nomenclature used in the balance of the specification. The minimal size of data readable by the SSD controller from Non-Volatile Memory (NVM) is a “read unit” that is protected by included error correction, such as a Low-Density Parity-Check (LDPC) code. In some contexts, a read unit is referred to as a “codeword”. In some embodiments, each read unit contains approximately 4K to approximately 32K bits of user data, plus error correction overhead. Under command of the SSD controller, those bits are read from NVM memory cells (e.g. via an array access of one or more portions of the NVM memory cells), which depending on the technology as discussed below, may hold one or more bits per cell. In some embodiments, for security reasons an SSD controller encrypts the data prior to writing the data to NVM. In some embodiments, in view of circuit design limitations with respect to long strings of identically programmed cells, an SSD controller scrambles the data prior to writing the data to NVM.
Considered individually, each cell has a particular stored (programmed) charge that corresponds to a device threshold voltage for that cell, and further corresponds to the logical bit values being stored in the cell. While ideally all of the cells in the NVM would have identical device threshold voltages for the logical bit values stored, in practice for a variety of reasons the device threshold voltages differ across the cells in probability distributions along the device threshold voltage axis (e.g., “device threshold voltage distributions”) that are similar to a Gaussian in shape.
Thus considered in aggregate across a large number of cells, such as of a read unit, there are as many device threshold voltage distributions (e.g., Gaussian probability curves) as there are states per cell (two states per bit of storage per cell). That is, for N-bits per cell of storage, there are 2**N states and the same number of device threshold voltage distributions. Generally, (2**N)−1 different read thresholds (read voltage references VREAD1 through VREAD(N-1)) are required by read circuits in the NVM to distinguish between the 2**N states.
Continuing from above, for Single-Level Cell (SLC) flash memories, N=1. SLC memories thus store one-bit per cell of storage, have two device threshold voltage distributions (one for zeroes and another for ones), and require a single read threshold, read voltage reference VREAD1. From lower to higher device threshold voltages, the two device threshold voltage distributions are known as the E (Erased) state and D1 (first Data) state. While arbitrary, a common mapping (coding) is to assign logical one to the E state and logical zero to the D1 state. Thus references to zeroes and ones are proxy references for respective decodings of the D1 state and the E state.
Continuing further from above, for Multi-Level Cell (MLC) flash memories, N >1. MLC memories thus store more than one bit per cell, have more than two device threshold voltage distributions, and require multiple different read thresholds to distinguish the distributions. For example, a 4LC memory (e.g. flash memory) stores two bits per cell, has four device threshold voltage distributions, and generally requires three read thresholds (read voltage references VREAD1, VREAD2, and VREAD3). From lower to higher device threshold voltages, the four device threshold voltage distributions are known as the E (Erased), D1 (Data1), D2 (Data2), and D3 (Data3) states. While arbitrary, each of the four device threshold voltage distributions is also mapped (addressed) in accordance with a particular binary sequence, such as a Gray code sequence. Thus references to one or more of the 11, 10, 00, and 01 states, are proxy references for respective decodings of the E, D1, D2, and D3 states.
With respect to address mapping used for the states of an MLC, each can be said to have a Most Significant Bit (MSB) and a Least Significant Bit (LSB) (and for more than two bits per cell, bits of significance in between). While there are various ways that MLC NVMs program their cells, the following approach is common. An initial programming round (a manipulation of the charge distributions) establishes the LSB, e.g., writes the “lower pages”. This is done loosely in the same manner as for writing an SLC, e.g., a charge manipulation that establishes the E state device threshold voltage distribution and a second state device threshold voltage distribution. Depending on the binary sequence used, the second state device threshold voltage distribution is similar to the D1 state device threshold voltage distribution, similar to the D2 state device threshold voltage distribution, or between the D1 and D2 state device threshold voltage distributions. For MLC, one or more additional programming rounds further manipulate the device threshold voltage distributions (in number, location along the device threshold voltage axis, and in shape), as required per the number of levels of the MLC. More particularly, one or more subsequent programming operations write the “middle pages” (if any, for more than two bits per cell), and a last programming operation establishes the MSB, e.g., writes the “upper pages”. For example, in a 4LC (2-bit per cell MLC), the E distribution and the second distribution of the first program round are respectively bifurcated by a second program round into E and D1 distributions and D2 and D3 distributions.
NVM cells have a finite write endurance, and writes will eventually wear out (e.g. damage) the cell so that it cannot correctly store data. Causes of cell damage include oxide trapping and oxide breakdown. Typically write endurance is described in terms of program-erase (P/E) cycles and NVMs are specified for a certain level (e.g. an SLC NVM cell might be rated for 10K P/E cycles under particular conditions). Many NVMs are managed using wear leveling techniques to improve the reliability, lifetime and/or performance by reducing cell damage. Traditionally, wear leveling evenly distributes P/E cycles across blocks of the NVM to avoid prematurely wearing out (e.g. causing cell damage to) any individual block. This approach implicitly assumes that P/E cycles are equivalent to wear. Wear is estimated by measuring the number of P/E cycles in order to optimize writes to the NVM.
In practice, write endurance and wear are determined by a variety of factors beyond P/E cycles, including Process, Voltage, Temperature (PVT), and dwell time (the length of time between P/E cycles). Some NVM cells might exceed the specified endurance due to statistical variation in manufacturing. Similarly, some NVM cells might exceed the specified endurance due to more favorable conditions (e.g. if the NVM is rated for 100° C., but operates at 50° C.).